A Ghost in the Snow
by smurf87
Summary: It's not on time but o well. This is my first one shot! So please review and please no flames. Pairing:NarcissaLucius. A moment between Narcissa who is in a coma and Lucius.


Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Warning: Just in case OOCness and AU! First one shot so please NO FLAMES!

One SHOT: Ghost in the Snow

* * *

Snow fell gently around the mansion of the Malfoy family. The ground was already blanketed with the white snow that had fallen the night before. Lucius Malfoy peered at the sparkling snow from the window of his room. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why Narcissa? Why?" he thought as a gently distant humming filled his ears as he opened his eyes slowly. The humming continued gently as he jerked his head towards the window where he saw a figure immerge from what appeared to be the front door.

Lucius peered down as the figure removed its hood to reveal long wavy blond hair. He leapt off the bed and rushed to the window for a better view of the blond haired figure. His love, his wife, Narcissa was looking up at him smiling. He watched her a moment not believing what he was seeing. She turned her attention from Lucius back to the snow that was stilly slowly falling all around her.

She spread her arms and ever so slightly tilted her head up and stuck her tongue out. She spun slowly as she caught snowflakes on her tongue. Lucius burst through his bedrooms double doors and ran down the hall, looking out every window to see his Narcissa still out in the snow. He practically ran over all his servants over even before he reached the front double doors of his home.

He threw the front doors open to find the front yard completely empty, and the snow looked like it had been completely untouched by anything. But how could that be? He saw Narcissa playing in the snow like she always had. It was her it had to be he knew it was. He hurried out into the snow that was already to his ankles, and called for her but she never came or answered him. It was like she had never been there; there was no trace of her.

"Dad?" Lucius turned to look at his son, Draco, who looked to be almost in tears, "It's mom"

Lucius turned, walked swiftly towards the house and entered it. His cloak flared as he walked. He didn't want Draco to know he was afraid so he put up his cold expression. Once he reached the staircase and was out of Draco's sight he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and down the hall. He stopped at two double doors that had a wreath on each door.

He threw open the doors and entered a large room. The room was large with a dresser on the right wall; a window on the left, two nightstands in the center of the room on both sides of a large bed. The room was also covered in Christmas decorations. He looked at the bed and in the center of it, under the red sheets, laid a pail women with wavy blond hair scattered across a silk pillow. Her eyes stayed closed and she remained unmoving and almost lifeless.

Lucius was relived to see her chest weakly rise and fall. Part of him still couldn't believe his eyes. She was right there in the bed when he could have sworn he saw her out in the snow when there was no proof she had ever been their. Lucius moved slowly towards the bed, set down in a near by chair and took his wife's hand.

"Hello dearest, feeling good today?" he asked knowing she wouldn't and couldn't answer him.

Tears filled his eyes as he squeezed her hand, then brushed strains of blond hair out of her face as he spoke again, "I'm sorry Narcissa. I'm sorry you shouldn't have been alone. I am so sorry."

A tear fell from his eyes onto his wife's hand and was responded by a light squeeze on his hand. He looked down and smiled sadly. Maybe this was a sign of hope that she would survive and not a omens sign for her final goodbye. He kissed her forehead and moved to the window. When he heard the same gentle humming he heard while he was in his room. He peered out the window and saw Narcissa dancing and singing "We Wish You A Marry Christmas" as the snow fell softly and steadily around her.

Lucius looked back at the woman whom still lye in the bed looking so unlike her normal self, she now looked helpless. The women in the snow had vanished and proved what she really was a ghost. He returned to the bed and climbed in beside her, and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He kissed her on the forehead and into her ear gently whispered into something he hasn't said to her in years.

He kissed her gently and said "Merry Christmas to you to dearest. I love you"

The only thing left for him to do now was to hold her close and wish she didn't disappear like the ghost in the snow.

* * *

There you have it! SORRY it's LATE…it vanished for a while. Anyway please review and please NO flames. 


End file.
